In order to carry loads that are normally contemplated in delivery of goods in individual quantities or passengers, it has long been thought that it is necessary to have a chassis including a frame that extends the entire length of the vehicle and supports the engine drive unit, the cab unit and the load bearing body unit which are provided on such a frame. As a result, such units necessitate having heavy steel frame members extending at a distance above the road such that the loads must be placed into the vehicle at an elevated height and removed from an elevated height. Additional devices such as steps or running boards may be needed. Alternatively, auxiliary lifts such as hydraulic lifts are utilized for raising and lowering the load. Further, the elevated height of the frame necessitates that the operator of the vehicle step up or step down a substantial distance.
The use of a chassis including frame members running the entire length of the vehicle also adds substantially to the cost because the frame is heavy due to the size and the weight of the components. The elevated height of the cab and load axle limit the cubic size of the load area and therefore the capacity of the vehicle.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an automotive vehicle for carrying loads which obviates the aforementioned difficulties; which does not require a separate chassis frame, cab and body; which is constructed such that the load bearing area and cab area are relatively low in height from the ground; which is light in weight; and which can be utilized for a variety of load carrying applications including delivery trucks, buses, ambulances and catering trucks.
In accordance with the invention, the vehicle results from mating a self-contained front wheel drive module with a monocoque designed body that eliminates the conventional vehicle chassis and its relatively high (30 inches or so from the ground) main frame rails.
The elimination of the conventional chassis allows several previously unattainable vehicle features to become possible and functional:
1. A low floor (14 or so inches from the ground), providing single step access and egress from the vehicle, for both the vehicle driver and the cargo loading and unloading; PA1 2. By lowering the floor, a considerable volumetric capacity increase is made possible within the same "profile" as a vehicle constructed on a conventional chassis; PA1 3. Due to the unique design of mating the front wheel drive module to the body of the vehicle, maintenance is dramatically simplified and the attendant "down time" is significantly reduced for the vehicle operator. The design target is for a drive/body system that would allow two trained mechanics to remove and replace the drive module within one (1) working day; PA1 4. The monocoque construction of the vehicle body is designed to provide a relatively lower weight structure with long lived integrity, thus a relatively higher weight load capacity for comparable cost; PA1 5. The front drive module is "packaged" to allow use of readily available gasoline or diesel engines and transmissions, as well as anticipated "alternative fuel" power trains; PA1 6. The design target is to provide a finished vehicle that can be manufactured and profitably sold at a cost and price that is competitive with other "traditional" vehicles presently available on the market; PA1 7. The use of aluminum extrusions and composites (i.e., fiberglass) allows for unique styling possibilities and a minimum of parts fabrication, thus the manufacturing process shall be relatively low in capital equipment requirements.
In accordance with the invention, a general delivery load carrying vehicle comprising a unitized load and stress bearing monocoque body and a front wheel drive engine unit. The body comprises a base floor, side walls and a top wall or roof structurally interconnected t support the vertical and torsional forces on the vehicle. The base floor has a length sufficient to provide a cab area and a load carrying area. The base floor is such as to provide a floor in the cab area that is at the same height throughout and at a level such that persons entering the vehicle may step into the vehicle directly in a single step without the need for additional structural steps or running boards. The side walls have openings adjacent the cab area and define structural pillars for receiving the windshield. The front wheel engine drive module comprises a drive unit frame on which the drive components are mounted including an engine, front wheels and drive axle, cooling components, steering assembly, transmission and drive transfer case. The drive unit frame is mounted on the front end of the base wall such that forces due to travel along the road and due to loads are absorbed by the combined strength of the base floor, side walls and top wall. Rear wheels and suspension components are mounted on the body.
More specifically, the automotive vehicle embodying the invention comprises a structure wherein the base floor has spaced portions at the front end thereof defining an open space into which the drive unit frame of a front wheel engine drive module extends and is fastened to the base floor and firewall structures. In one form, the base floor comprises a plurality of longitudinally and transversely extending members connected to one another. Similarly, the side walls comprise a plurality of upper and lower longitudinally extending members and vertical members which are structurally interconnected to the base wall at the lower ends of the side walls. Structural components are interconnected to the top walls of the side walls to form a top wall.